Gred'n'Forge and the Chamber of Secrets
by Life's-Not-Pretty
Summary: Set in Harry's 2nd Year, so the Twins are in their 4th. George gets taken into the Chamber so its up to Fred and Harry to save him!
1. The Disappearance

Chapter 1 - The Disappearance

Fred and George Weasley were bored. They were in the middle of a History of Magic lesson with Professor Binns. Fred was resting his head on his hand and was close to falling asleep. George was doodling in the back of his text book. Fred opened his eyes and looked over at George and chuckled to himself. He had drawn Him and Fred setting off a dungbomb in the Slytherin common room. He had to admit it was very detailed so he must have been doing it for a while. George looked up at Fred and smiled, Fred signalled his drawing and laughed. He understood what Fred meant and laughed.

"Alright students end of lesson don't forget your report on the battle of Hogsmeade if due in on Tuesday" Professor Binns Said.

"Don't worry we will." George muttered to Fred. Fred laughed.

They were walking down the corridor to the common room when George remembered.

"Oh Fizzing Frisbees I forgot my book, you go on ill just go back and get it" He said.

"are you sure?, I mean we have been told that we have to go straight to the common room, should I go with you?" Fred asked nervously.

"I'll only be 5 minutes, I'll be fine" George smiled to reassure Fred that he'll be fine. He wasn't convinced.

"If your sure but be careful, George"

"I will, I'm only going to get a book" George laughed but Fred stayed silent. George smiled and ran back on his way down the corridor. Fred entered the common room and sat down on the sofa waiting for George to return. He waited and waited for what felt like hours. He looked at the clock it was 6:15pm, he had been gone for an hour. Where was he?, it doesn't take that long to get a book, does it?, these questions kept going through his head for ages. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the common room after a very eventful Potions lesson. Harry and Ron sat next to Fred while Hermione went straight to her dorm.

"Hey, Fred" Harry said as he sat down.

"Oh, Hi Harry"

"Where's George?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, he went to get his text book from Binns lesson over an hour ago"

"Binns lesson is only on floor 6, so he should be back soon"

"Yeah but that was an hour ago"

"Fred stop worrying its not like George to go wondering off without you he'll be back" Ron said tapping Fred's arm.

"I'm going to look for him" He stood up.

"You can't go by yourself, it's to risky and George will kill you if he finds out you've been wandering the castle when something's out there petrifying students" said Harry standing up. "I'll come too."

"fine come on"

Fred and Harry walked out the common room onto the staircase. They walked down to the 6th floor and walked down the corridor and into Prof Binns classroom. It was deserted, there was paper everywhere, some chairs were knocked over and the lights were off.

"Lumos!" whispered Harry but it made Fred jump.

Fred looked around and walked over to the desk where he and George sat early that afternoon. The book was still there.

"That's weird."

"What?" asked Harry who was looking around, he walked over to Fred.

"His book is still here."

"um Fred?"

"Yeah?" He turned round to look at Harry, who was looking at something near Binns desk. Fred walked over to where Harry was looking and picked up what looked like a stick in the dark.

"George's wand"

They heard mumbling coming from outside and hid behind the desk.

"As you can see the monster has attacked again" Said a voice that has walked into the classroom.

"What has happened in here, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

" A student has been taken by the monster, and the heir has left another message." She turned the classroom lights on and stared at a wall next to the door.

His Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.

Fred gasped. It couldn't be George though could it? George is smart so he would be able to get away, right? But it all makes sense, His book and his wand is here. No I wont believe it, he can't be gone, George wouldn't let himself get kidnapped, he would know what to do.

"Which student was taken?"

"George Weasley, I have told his parents"

Tears formed in Fred's eyes. Harry looked at Fred and then back at the wall.

"This is the end of Hogwarts, we can't let anything else happen." Mcgonagall and Dumbledore left the classroom.

Harry stood up but Fred stayed on the floor staring at the wall.

"I told him I should have went with him."

"Fred, either way he would of still been in danger."

"I don't care, I could of helped him."

"Something's not right" Harry was deep in thought, Fred stood up curious.

"What do you mean?"

"If George got attacked my the monster shouldn't he be petrified?"

"but he got taken by the monster"

"so?"

Fred thought about it for a second. "Good Point"

"I need to find the chamber." Said Fred walking to the door.

"What, are you mad?"

"He's my Twin, Harry what do you expect me to do?"

"Look Fred, I understand how you feel but if you suddenly go into the chamber your committing suicide"

"right now Harry, I don't care, are you with me or not?"

"fine I'm with you and I think I know where the chamber is."

"Really where?"

"The girls bathroom, you know the one with Moaning Myrtle"

"What? Myrtles Bathroom"

"yeah now come on."

Fred and Harry ran out of the classroom and down the corridor.


	2. The Chamber

Chapter 2 - The Chamber

Fred and Harry walked into the bathroom. Fred looked around getting a bit uncomfortable.

"I can tell your uncomfortable" said Harry looking up at Fred.

"This is the girls bathroom, we shouldn't be here." he mumbled looking around.

"Don't worry no one ever comes in here"

"why?"

"Moaning Myrtle"

"ah that's understandable"

Harry laughed.

Suddenly there was a gust if wind and Moaning Myrtle appeared.

"What do you mean 'that's understandable'?"

Myrtle glided up right to Fred's face and He took a step back.

"It's in your name _Moaning_ Myrtle"

Harry stifled a laugh and walked over to the sink.

"It's got to be around hear somewhere, Fred look around for a snake"

"Why do you think it's a snake?"

"The chamber of secrets was built by Salazar Slytherin"

"oh yeah, good thinking"

"it doesn't take a rocket scientist to work It out"

"what's a rocket scientist?"

"Concentrate!"

"sorry"

Fred looking around for ages. In the cubicles, the lights even around the walls but there was no sign of a snake anywhere. Fred was looking around the sinks when he spotted it.

"Harry come here!" Fred shouted and signalised Harry over.

Harry ran over. "What is it?"

"I think I found it, its on the side of this tap"

Harry bent down and looked at the tap.

"Yep, this is it."

"How do we open it?"

"Salazar Slytherin was a parseltongue right?"

"umm, I think so"

"maybe I should try to say something in parseltongue"

Fred scratched the back of his head nervously. Harry hissed close to the tap, the sinks started to come apart and sunk to show a big, long, dark hole.

"well, that did it" said Fred looking down the hole.

"Yep, ready?"

"to get George, yeah, to go down a dark hole, no"

"who first?"

Just then Myrtle came out from a toilet and glided next to Harry.

"if you die down there your welcome to use my toilet but not you Weasley" She said.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna live in a toilet" He said and Jumped down the hole.

"thanks Myrtle, I'll remember that" and Harry jumped.

The Hole wasn't as long as they thought, they reached the bottom quickly. Fred reached the bottom first and fell over when he was trying to keep his balance. When Harry reached the bottom he stood up and held out a hand for Fred.

"Thanks, umm what are we standing on?" Fred gulped loudly.

" I think it's bones of animals but I'm not sure."

"Lovely" Fred said sarcastically.

Harry started walking when he remembered something.

"oh yeah, any sign of movement close your eyes immediately."

"why?"

"me and Ron think that's how the monster petrifies people."

"You two have all of this figured out, don't you?"

"I guess you could say that"

They both started walking down a tunnel when they reach a circle bolt with snakes around it. Harry whispered something in parseltongue and it opened.

"cool" whispered Fred.

Harry chuckled.

They walked though with their wands out and they came into this chamber with water either side of them and a path in the middle, at the end of the path lay a body with red hair and a Hogwarts uniform on.

"George!" shouted Fred as he ran up to him.

"Fred wait its not safe!" Shouted Harry as he chased Fred.

Fred lifted George's head up. He appeared to be sleeping.

"George, wake up, please wake up."

"He won't wake" said a figure walking up to them. He looked about Fred's age and was wearing a Slytherin uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"names don't matter" he replied.

"w-why w-won't he w-wake?" asked Fred refusing to take his eyes of his brother.

"He's getting weaker as I'm getting stronger" He replied smirking.

Fred quickly stood up and pointed his wand at the mysterious person.

"Tell me who you are now!" shouted Fred getting angrier by the minute, Fred was never good at controlling his temper and George was the only one who knew how to calm him down. Harry bit his lip nervously.

"Why it doesn't matter who I am, only who I will become in the future"

"what does that even mean?" said Fred still pointing his wand.

He laughed.

"do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

He got out his wand and started writing with it. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

"Rearrange these words, Weasley"

"How do you know w-who I am?"

"Your name is Frederick Weasley, your 14 years old and you have 5 brothers and 1 sister, now rearrange these words!"

"o-oh kay"

Fred thought for ages but he couldn't think of anything, his head hurt.

"I give up"

He smiled and took out his wand and rearranged the words to write… _I am Lord Voldemort_

Fred gasped. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Tom. He laughed.

"ha-ha, you two can't beat me your just kids!"

"what did you do to George?" shouted Fred.

"Your little twin is dying slowly, Fred what are you going to do about it?" Tom smirked at Fred's reaction and Fred stayed quiet.

"Just as I thought" Tom walked up to a big statue of a man's face and said something in parseltongue, the mouth opened and a Giant snake slithered out.

"Fred, shut your eyes!" shouted Harry as he ran away.

The Basilisk followed Harry as he ran and knocked Fred out the way as he did.

Fred stood up and notice the Basilisk and Harry were gone. He ran up to George and held his hand. It was as cold as ice, he was silently praying that holding his hand for warmth would help him wake up but he knew it was no use.

Harry ran in.

"Fred, the basilisk is coming, you can keep your eyes open because Fawkes clawed its eyes out" said Harry panting.

"Gross" said Fred looking disgusted.

Suddenly the basilisk rose from the water making Fred yelp. Harry groaned. Fawkes came flying in again holding what looked like a sack. He dropped it in Harry's hand.

"Ha-ha, a hat that's not going to help!" shouted Tom.

Harry opened it to reveal Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"Now to end this" muttered Harry.

The basilisk started to try and bite Harry as he climbed up the statue. Fred watched curiously watching Harry's every move. He climbed up on the statues head and swung the sword around but the Basilisk moved out the way. It came closer with it's mouth open and Harry took his opportunity to finish it off by stabbing the basilisk in the mouth. It screamed in pain as Harry took out the sword and it fell to the ground.

"Nooooooo, you fool, what have you done?" Shouted Tom as he started to disappear" Harry ignored him and ran to Fred & George.

"what happened to Tom?" Fred asked confused.

"the Basilisk was his power source and if you defeat the Basilisk, you defeat Tom"

"wow, your turning into Hermione"

Fred and Harry started laughing and didn't notice George waking up.

"you guys, shut up will ya, I've got a headache" said George holding his head and sitting up.

"George!" said Fred hugging him.

"Ha-ha!" laughed George hugging him back.


	3. Back to normal

Chapter 3 - Back to normal

Fred and George were bored again. But this time it was Divination. After lesson they walked into the library.

Something was bothering George and Fred knew it.

They sat in chairs far away from everyone else. Fred was looking through his divination book as wants to find out what the hippogriff is 'the sight'.

"umm Fred?" George asked.

"yeah, mate?" Fred looked over his book to look at George.

"can I ask you something?"

"of course you can"

"I scared you, didn't I?"

Fred understood what George wanted to talk about but he never wanted to remember that night again.

"yeah" was all Fred could say.

"I'm Sorry"

Fred looked up and seen George's face, he was serious.

"I should be the one apologising, I should never have left you and when I went to look for you and I saw the writing on the wall and your wand, all kind of things came into my head" Fred couldn't look at George now, The images in his head were back and he was scared again.

George didn't know what to say, he didn't know Fred was this scared.

"what happened?"

Fred looked up.

"what do you mean?"

"I can't remember anything that happened since I left you"

"really?, you don't remember anything?" Fred leaned forward in his seat curious.

"no, nothing, I try but it's all a blur" George sat in deep thought, this made Fred laugh.

"What's so funny?" George asked chuckling.

"your face" said Fred laughing harder.

George folded his arms annoyed.

"aw, come on I was only joking, lets go back to the common room, we haven't pulled a prank in ages" Fred grabbed George by the wrist and dragged him out the library.

George wondered what Fred was like that night and what images came through his mind but he knew Fred would never say.


End file.
